The present invention relates generally to an air processing system and more particularly to an air conditioning unit wherein the cooling load and unit capability are substantially matched to increase efficiency and substantially avoid energy waste.
The presently known air processing or conditioning systems inherently produce latent cooling. That is, return air from the conditioned room or enclosure is both sensibly cooled and dehumidified. More particularly, as the return air passes through the evaporator, heat is adsorbed therefrom and moisture therein condenses on the evaporator coils. Both heat and moisture removal result in energy expenditures.
In many instances, the latent capacity of the air conditioning system is excessive in terms of maintaining comfort conditions in the enclosure. If the humidity of the enclosure is acceptable, the dehumidification which normally occurs in the presently known systems is unnecessary and wasteful of energy.